Life Unexpected
by iMirandaRose
Summary: Fourteen year old Skye Dixon was living her life as an average teenager, she never expected that one day she would have to fight for it. This is my first Walking Dead Fan Fiction. Feel free to leave me any kind of feedback, advice or constructive criticism that you may have, I'd really love to know what you think!


**Life Unexpected**

"**Chapter 1"**

**By iMiranda Rose**

**Disclaimer: All characters that have appeared on "The Walking Dead" TV series are property of Robert Kirkman and AMC. No copyright infringement Is intended in the writing of this fan fiction**

**AN: This is my first Walking Dead Fan Fiction. Feel free to leave me any kind of feedback, advice or constructive criticism that you may have, I'd really love to know what you think!**

* * *

I couldn't believe it when I heard it over the intercom, school was canceled due to news of an illness sweeping the world, the principal didn't say anything beyond that. I went to my locker and I saw teachers directing students to quickly get home to their parents. I put my stuff away and went to the school parking lot to find my Uncle Daryl and father Merle waiting for me. I saw my dad didn't look happy, my uncle climbed out of the truck to allow me to sit between them.

"What's going on dad" I nervously asked him, I could sense he was not in a good mood.

I could hear the person on the radio talking about people attacking people and eating them, the radio announcer began telling people to stay in doors and do not let anyone in. My Uncle Daryl turned the radio off and we left the school parking lot in silence. I was confused and didn't understand what was going on.

Two weeks later we sat in at rock quarry with a group of other survivors, everything I have ever known was gone, my friends, my school, my teachers. I hated to think it but I was glad my mom was not around to see this, she had died when I was five in a car accident.

"Skye" I heard my dad call my name.

"What?" I said coming back to earth.

"I'm going to Atlanta and I want you to be on your best behavior" my dad told me "I don't want to hear any complaints got it"

"Yes sir" I told him "Be careful"

"I'll be careful" my dad told me, I watched him walk to the center of the campsite. The other people going to Atlanta was man named T-Dog, Glenn, Morales and two women named Jacqui and Andrea.

"Hey kiddo" my Uncle Daryl sat down next to me "I'm going hunting and I asked Mrs Grimes to look out for you"

"Why can't I go to Atlanta" I asked him.

"It could be dangerous" Uncle Daryl told me as he made sure his crossbow was in good working order.

"Then can I go hunting with you?" I asked.

"No, I saw she was making sure her boy still got his and I asked her to let you join in" he told me.

"School...why?" I realized I sounded like a whiny child.

"Skye" My uncle was giving me the do what I tell you look.

"Fine" I told him smiling.

* * *

I sat in the RV a bit bored, I did not like Math what so ever. I wasn't bad at math or anything I just found it boring in fact I school boring altogether, I wasn't smart and I didn't get all A's, I was in the percentage that was at the edge of passing and not passing.

I had once ditched school to get out of taking a test, after my dad found out I vowed never to ditch school again. When it was over I went back to the tent I shared with my father and uncle, I was worried about them. I heard the sound of footsteps next coming towards my tent, I looked outside and saw Carl and Sophia.

"Hi" Carl waved to me. "Wanna play cards with Sophia and I"

"Sure" I told them with a smile.

We played go fish for about half an hour and by the end of each game both Sophia and I were convinced that Carl was cheating some how. Later that afternoon the group had returned from Atlanta the only person I didn't see was my father.

"Where's my dad" I asked Andrea.

"Your Skye right" a tall man in a police uniform walked up to me.

"Yes sir" I told him.

"My name is Rick Grimes and..." I could tell this new guy Rick was trying to tell me something.

"Is he dead" I asked him, the sound of my voice a little shaky.

"No" Rick told me.

"Then where is he" I asked him.

"Your father got out of control and I had to handcuff him to the roof of the department store" Rick told me, I stepped back and tried to process what was being said. "I didn't want to do it but he was endangering the rest of us"

"Skye, it's my fault I dropped the key" T-Dog told me.

"You couldn't pick it up" I was shocked.

"I dropped it down the drain" T-Dog admitted, I could see the guilt on his face and on Ricks face.

"Skye sweetheart, why don't you sit down" I felt Mrs Grimes touch my shoulder, I flinched.

"Don't touch me" I was on the verge of tears.

"You best pray my uncles in a good mood when he gets back" I told them holding back tears, I turned away from the group and headed back to the tent. As soon as I closed the door of the tent I laid down and began sobbing.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Carl calling for his mother. I looked in my small mirror and saw I had tear stains on both cheeks, I grabbed some water from a plastic container and cleaned myself up. I heard my uncle calling for my dad and I, I left my tent not sure of how I was going to tell him.

"Uncle Daryl" I said walking up to him.

"Where's your dad?" He asked me and then saw the look on my face "What happened?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
